


What’s One More?

by Insufferable_KnowItAll



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Animaniacs fluff, Big brother Yakko, Dot Warner - Freeform, Gen, I wanted to give you guys something to enjoy before I crush your soul with my next fic, Is this my first ever entirely fluffy piece?, Quite possibly!, Wakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko Warner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insufferable_KnowItAll/pseuds/Insufferable_KnowItAll
Summary: While running from Ralph, the Warner brothers (and the Warner sister!) stumble across a bouncing baby girl—er, kitten. Toon? Anyway. The trio take it upon themselves to find her parents. Will they succeed or will they add another Warner to the family?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	What’s One More?

The Warner siblings skirted around the corner of a soundstage. Their jubilant laughter contrasted sharply with Ralph’s desperate panting.

You’d think he’d be in better shape by now. 

He’d been doing this _every day_ for _3 years_. 

Ralph skidded to a halt as he turned the corner, stumbling slightly as his mass fell victim to Newton’s first law. He barreled after the siblings. 

The three toons rounded another corner. Yakko grabbed Wakko’s arm, who linked his elbow with Dot’s. The oldest swung the trio into an alleyway. 

Yakko held a finger to his lips. The other two had to cover their mouths to suppress their giggles. 

The trio watched Ralph race past their hiding place. 

When they were sure he was gone, the three of them dissolved into laughter. 

“That was too easy,” Dot declared. 

“You said it, sis. Some poor village is missing their idiot,” Yakko joked. 

“D’you think they’d take him back?” Dot asked. 

The two of them laughed. Wakko didn’t join in.

He insistently tugged on the leg of Yakko’s slacks. His face was contorted in shock. 

“What’s up, sib?” Yakko asked, glancing down at Wakko, who gestured at a spot a few yards away. 

Yakko’s expression mirrored Wakko’s.

No wonder Wakko was tugging on his slacks like he was trying to rip them off. 

A small toon sat in the mouth of a cardboard box. She strained to reach the flap of it dangling just out of her reach. She babbled, though it wasn’t clear whether it was in frustration or curiosity. 

Yakko hurried forward. The toon, obviously a baby, stopped reaching for the box. She stuck her fingers in her mouth as she watched him. 

“Hey, there, little lady. You look a bit lonely here. Where are your parents? Someone wouldn’t leave a girl as cute as you here alone, would they?” He asked. 

She continued to stare at him. 

“Ok, then. I think we’ll take you back home with us, just until we find your folks. C’mere,” he continued, leaning down to lift the toon. 

She was drawn in their style, but it was clear that she was of a different species—possibly a cat. Her wide black eyes fixed on his face. Yakko smiled at her. 

“Well, sibs, we have a mission,” he declared. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Dot said. She carefully assessed the baby in her brother’s arms. The sooner the kitten went home, the better. 

_Dot_ was the cute one.

She couldn’t let some _newcomer_ steal her hard-earned title.

Within half an hour, the Warners had taken a picture of the baby and printed out dozens of fliers with her face on them.

The fliers had a brief description of the kitten, as well as their address.

Well, if you could call “Warner Brothers water tower, Burbank, CA” an address.

They pasted their missing posters on every flat surface on the lot. Some of the posters overlapped. The occasional flier was slapped onto the wall backwards. 

The small-statured CEO stormed up to the siblings, index finger held aloft. His mouth was opened in preparation for a livid reprimand. He didn’t get the chance.

Wakko slapped a poster onto Plotz’s face with enthusiasm. It was completely unintentional. 

The CEO was just in the wrong place at the wrong moment. 

Plotz yanked the poster off his face, “What is the meaning of this?”

The siblings had to stifle their laughter. 

The adhesive had ripped off the CEO’s eyebrows. 

The CEO glared at them, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Dot insisted. 

He suspiciously shifted his gaze from her to the poster. He glanced from the poster to the baby in Yakko’s arms, who was currently entertaining herself by tugging on Yakko’s ear.

Yakko grimaced. 

Plotz glanced between the baby and the poster one last time. He crumbled it into a ball and threw it onto the ground. He stormed off mumbling something about not getting tangled in their antics. 

“You shouldn’t litter, you know!” Wakko called after the CEO, cupping one hand at the side of his mouth to amplify his voice. The other hand waved above his head. He was standing on his tiptoes. 

Wakko shook his head, picking up the paper, “Some people.” 

He tossed it in the trash as they walked back to the tower.

Dot pat him on the back.

Yakko led their small caravan up the ladder. One arm was wrapped securely around the baby. His free hand clutched the rungs.

Yakko almost fell off the ladder when the kitten decided it was an ideal time to bite the ear she had been pulling on for the last fifteen minutes.

He swore loudly. 

“Don’t swear in front of the baaaabyyyy,” Dot called. 

She sounded far too happy about his current situation. He glared down at her through watering eyes. 

He was suddenly grateful they had been the same age for the entirety of their existence. 

When they finally entered the tower, Dot groaned.

“ _Wakko!_ ” 

Wakko defensively held up his hands, “It wasn’t me this time!” 

The three of them turned their eyes on the baby. 

Yakko held her up hesitantly. He leaned back in disgust. 

“Unfortunately, Wakko’s telling the truth,” he groaned. 

The two brothers glanced at each other before fixing their gaze on Dot.

Her alarmed gaze flickered between the two of them. She looked as though she had been betrayed. 

“What are you looking at me for? I’m nine! I don’t know how to change a diaper!” She cried, backing away slowly. 

Yakko smirked, “You’d have better luck than us.”

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find this funny after what had happened on the ladder. 

“And why is that?” Dot demanded. 

“Uhhhhh, do I really have to spell it out for ya, _sis?_ ” He retorted. 

She sighed and held out her arms. Yakko handed her the baby. Dot couldn’t have looked less pleased about the situation if she tried. 

“Fine, but I get to name her for this. We’re calling her Coco, after Chanel,” Dot demanded. 

“Done. Please get on with it. _Coco’s_ singlehandedly destroying the ozone layer.” 

Dot stomped off. 

“Wanna bet Dot screams when she gets that diaper off?” Yakko asked. 

Wakko nodded, “You’re on. Winner chooses the movie for a month?”

Yakko smirked, “Deal.” 

Yakko won the bet seconds later. 

Ten minutes later, Dot returned, baby in tow. The baby was wrapped in what looked like a bunched up hand towel. Dot refused to disclose what had happened in there. She wordlessly thrust the baby back into Yakko’s arms. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll go read to her. Maybe we can get her to sleep.” 

Yakko read to Coco for two hours straight. He read every storybook they owned. He was forced to select random educational books off the shelf in an effort to bore her to sleep.

Yakko would have continued indefinitely if _he_ hadn’t fallen asleep.

It had been a long day and he hadn’t slept well—ok, _at all_ —the previous night. 

He slumped over. A string of drool dangled from the corner of his mouth. Coco took advantage of his lapse of consciousness to tug on his ears. 

Wakko and Dot almost instantly noticed the uncharacteristic silence. Wakko decided to check in on their older brother. Dot followed suit.

“Yakko, what’s—” Wakko began, “Oh.”

Dot appeared behind him. She and Wakko exchanged a confused glance. 

Had this _baby_ really outlasted their brother’s nonstop rambling? That was a feat that many had failed to accomplish—including his siblings. 

Wakko and Dot regarded the baby with fear.

Coco released Yakko’s ears to grab at the air in front of her, beckoning for the younger siblings to pick her up. She squealed excitedly. 

“Take Coco while I wake up Yakko,” Dot ordered. 

Wakko shot her a scared glance. 

“Please?” Dot asked, taking advantage of her puppy dog eyes. 

Wakko sighed in resignation.

It worked every time.

Sucker.

Wakko picked up the baby, who yanked on his tongue. He yelped in shock and pain. Coco giggled.

“Yakko?” Dot murmured sweetly. She tapped his shoulder hesitantly. He tapped harder, “Yakko.”

Soon enough, she stood in his lap, jerking his shoulders back and forth, shouting his name. 

He mumbled something about the Panama Canal in his sleep. 

“Yakko has left the building,” Dot muttered, rolling her eyes and leaping off of his lap. 

She pulled a blanket out of her hammerspace and draped it around the eldest Warner. It took a significant bit of strength on her part to wrestle the book from Yakko’s grasp. She set it aside.

Dot stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss into Yakko’s forehead, “Sweet dreams, big brother.”

Wakko slowly pulled the door shut on the way out. 

Yakko jerked awake an hour later. 

Panic immediately set in. 

There was a baby in his arms when he fell asleep. 

Now there was not. 

Where had she gone? Babies don’t just _disappear_ … Right? He didn’t exactly have a lot of experience with them, so he couldn’t be sure. 

Yakko scrambled into the living room. When he saw the baby unharmed, he clutched his chest, heaving a sigh of relief. 

Dot held the tiny feline in her lap. The baby’s small hands were wrapped around Dot’s index and middle fingers. 

Wakko was lying on his stomach, animating a small stuffed cat for Coco. His voice quavered with laughter, but he tried to push through the monologue. 

Dot giggled along to Coco’s delighted squeals. 

Yakko leaned against the doorframe with a contented sigh. Wakko and Dot were not only handling the situation, they made it look easy. Yakko was suddenly overcome with love for his little sibs.

He watched the display for a few minutes before deciding to speak up.

“You guys are naturals,” he said. 

Wakko and Dot turned their attention onto him. 

“Nice to see you wiped that string of drool off your chin, big brother. Have a nice nap?” Dot teased. 

Yakko grinned, “At least _I_ don’t _snore_.”

She opened her mouth to retort, but the doorbell interrupted her. 

“IIIIIII’ll get it!” Yakko cried.

He threw open the door. A feline stood on their balcony, wringing her tail. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

“D—Do you have my baby?” She asked, “I—I was playing with Penny in the backyard, but my husband yelled for me and I didn’t have the presence of mind to grab her, and—and—”

Yakko smiled gently at the frazzled feline, “It’s alright. She’s been safe with us since this morning.”

Dot carried the baby over. Wakko trailed behind, still voicing the small cat toy for the baby. 

“Penny!” The woman weeped, sweeping the kitten into her embrace, “Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ How could I ever repay you?”

“We accept cash or che—” Dot tried. 

Yakko elbowed her. 

“You don’t need to! We had a great time,” Wakko said, tongue poking out of corner of his mouth. 

Penny reached for it. Wakko retracted it back into his mouth with another look of terror. 

“Thank you so much,” the cat cried. She began the perilous descent back down the ladder.

Yakko hoped little Penny would spare her mother the pain he faced earlier. 

“Well, sibs, mission accomplished,” he stated, “You guys did great with her.”

“We did, didn’t we?” Dot agreed, “But if I ever have to change another diaper, I _will_ cry.”

Dot shook her head in an effort to rid herself of the mental image. 

Her brothers laughed. 

“The kid nearly took a chunk out of my ear on the way up here,” Yakko declared. 

“And she bruised my tongue,” Wakko groaned.   
  
A silence settled between the three of them. The trio _despised_ silence.

“Sibs… IIIIIII don’t know about you guys, but… I kinda miss her,” Yakko stated. 

The other two nodded in agreement. 

“We should get a pet! How about a dog?” Dot offered. 

Yakko gestured at Wakko, “We need to potty train him first.”

“What about a cat?” Wakko piped up. 

“Nah, I don’t want anything that poops in a sandbox. I know, sibs, how about we get a pet rock?”

The younger Warners groaned. 

“Oh, come on! It’s perfect! You don’t have to feed it, there’s no accidents to clean up, it doesn’t bite or…” Yakko rambled. 

“Y’know what, Yak? Maybe we should get a pet rock!” Dot agreed, “They’re nice and quiet, too! Think we could trade you in for one?”

“Very funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a snippet I submitted to the lovely yes-asil a few weeks back! We all know Yakko can be a fantastic big brother, but it’s time to give the other two a moment to shine!
> 
> This fic is half of my birthday spectacular! I’m giving us both a little gift—two works in a day! This one’s the fluff. Be on the lookout for some Thea angst. 😈


End file.
